The Trials Of Parenting
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: No one said parenting was easy and Christi and Dustin are about to find that out. Sequel to Growing Pains. We only own the characters you don't recognize. R/R! co-written with Daisyangel
1. Chapter 1

Running around chasing a now six year old Levi around trying to get him dressed for his first day of school a twenty four year old Christi chases him. He was just like Jack in being stubborn when he didn't want to do something.

"Levi Derek McKnight get over here!" Christi called still chasing him.

Levi stopped dead in his tracks as he knew when his mom used his full name he better stop.

"I'm sorry mommy. I don't want to start first grade."

"It's going to be fine sweetie. You're going to see all of your friends from kindergarten in your first grade class. Now please lets go and get you into your uniform for school and leave or mommy is going to be even later for work." She said as Dustin came up behind his wife of three years.

"Babe go and get dressed, I'll take care of him. You can't be late again or Strauss is going to go ballistic."

"Ugh don't remind me of the witch!" she giggles.

"Hey Dust, do me a favor please go and grab the files I brought home last night from the desk in the den please." She calls.

"Sure thing babe." He yells back.

After Dustin gets Levi dressed and ready for school and sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast he goes and grabs the files he brings them up and puts them on the dresser and goes up behind Christi wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"You look nice today."

She laughs and looks at him in the full length mirror she was standing in front of.

"I'm only in my jeans and bra. Of course to you I look nice today!" she laughs leaning back against him smiling. She had been really happy these last few years. Sure they had problems with Jack over the years and still do they hadn't heard from him in a while and they were greatfull. Every time he came over he made Levi feel slightly awkward and he made that known with his parents.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry up." He said kissing her neck and he gets wise and leaves a hickey on her neck then goes to get ready.

"DUSTIN! YOU PAIN IN THE ASS! NOW I HAVE TO COVER THAT UP!" she yells laughing.

"Oh you know you love it!" he calls going to check on Levi to see if he was almost done eating because now they were running incredibly late do to his stubbornness and him refusing to get dressed or go to school.

Christi finishes getting ready pulls her hair up into a tight bun and then slips on her shoes then grabs everything she needs then her keys to her metallic black Volvo C70 T5 that Dustin had gotten her just because. Since he was such a high rank he made a lot of money.

"So we'll see you tonight?" Dustin asks as she comes into the kitchen.

"Yea that's right if we don't get a case that is. So far we've been good with not getting a case, all it's been is paper work and all these stupid seminars for newbie's. It's like starting high school all over again its mind numbing!"

Dustin laughs and he goes and steals a quick kiss from her then she goes and places a kiss on top of Levi's head.

"By mommy, love you! Have a good day!"

"You to baby boy and behave in school today."

"Yes mommy." He said.

Christi goes and grabs a few pieces of toast and her travel mug and then heads out as she was running really late now.

She takes all the back roads Derek had showed her just in case she was running late so that she didn't get caught in traffic and be even later then she already was.

She gets to the BAU in thirty minutes and she heads up to the bullpen and sees Strauss there looking furious.

"Chief Strauss, I'm so sorry, I'm late. My son was refusing to get dressed this morning and we had to chase him around the house. We finally caught him and got him dressed."

"No excuses." She growls and walks away.

She hears Derek trying to surpress his laughter.

"Not funny. We literally chased him around the house for an hour. He can squeeze under the bed and hides under there laughing like its funny. I finally got him to stop when I yelled his full name at him." she says.

"Like you when you were six."

"I did it just to annoy you he's doing it because he doesn't want to go to school. So he's just like Jack. Because when the dick head doesn't want to do anything he runs. So that's what Levi is starting to do. It's all in the genes." She says.

"Conference room got a case." Hotch called walking across the catwalk.

Christi grins and Derek and Reid laugh.

"I don't think I've seen her this excited since my mom and sisters got her Range Rover when she was sixteen." Derek laughs.

"Okay after months of all those stupid seminars, lectures and everything else your mind starts going numb and it's like freshman year at Baker Academy again." She said.

Derek start laughing hysterically and Christi just pokes her tongue out at him.

"You know I'm just teasing you baby girl." Derek said as they all got in there and sat down.

JJ grins and says, "So you've finished all those mind numbing seminars, lectures and everything else?"

"Finally. I was beginning to think it was never going to end."

She smiles and nods.

Once everyone gets there and gets all the teasing out and finished JJ starts debriefing everyone on the case.

Once she finishes they all go and grab their go-bags then go and head over to the jet.

Christi pulls her cell out and calls Dustin.

"Hey babe." He greets.

"Hey, look we got a case in Salem, Oregon." She says.

"Okay, babe, just be careful."

"You know I will. Trust me I don't think anyone is going to let me out of their site till this case is over. I can't say much at the moment you know. On going case blah blah blah."

"Yea, I get it. Call me when you get there."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Send my love to Levi please."

"I will now get going." He said laughing.

"Haha. Love you."

"You too." He said as they hung up.

"How cute." Derek says.

Christi playfully glares and shoves him over and goes and sits down and pulls out her laptop and iPod. She waits for them to be at cruising altitude before she turns them on.

They get there in a few hours and Christi is leaning against the window out cold listening to her iPod. Jack had been calling every few hours the night before and she was exhausted as she barely got any sleep last night.

Hotch goes over and gently shakes her to wake her up since he was closest to her.

"Christi, sweetie." He said.

She wakes up with a startle and looks him.

"Hey Uncle Aaron."

"Hey sweetie. We're here."

She nods and shuts everything off and sits up and stretches hearing her joints pop.

"What has you so tired?" Hotch asks her.

"I barely got any sleep. Jack kept calling every three hours last night and kept us up all night with annoying drunken and possibly high phone calls." She said.

"I'll talk to him and try and get him to stop."

"It's fine. He'll grow up sooner or later."

Hotch nods and they all get off the plane and head toward the hotel and get settled in then head over to the police station.

Her cell rings and she looks at the display and sees that it's Jack.

"Excuse me." She said going outside where she has better service and answers her phone.

"What Jackson I'm on a case."

"So the FBI is letting a prissy whore join the FBI now! Wow! Amazing! Just letting you know that Rustin will NEVER be Liver's father."

"It's Dustin and his name is Levi. Jack go to an AA meeting then go into rehab and get clean and sober. You're an alcoholic and drug addict."

"I am not and they're names are whatever I say they are!" he growls.

"Jack go to hell." She said and hung up.

She heads back inside and back over to the team and leans against the closest desk.

They discuss everything. Christi looks over the case file and all the crime scene photos and isn't sure on if she should say something or not.

Rossi picks up on it and looks over at her.

"Christi?" he asks.

"I'm not sure but I think I have a profile on the unsub."

"Okay share." Rossi says.

"Okay, he goes after young mothers, athletic, hard working, they have high positions in their jobs, they're either aren't home much or have to leave home for an extended period of time for their jobs, they're usually out for a run, and someone in their families makes enough money to pay the ransom but in the end he still kills them even though he got the money he demanded. He over powers them even though they're athletic. He most likely sees them as a threat. Being a young mother and in a high position and traveling a lot yet still have a good relationship with their child. The father is either a step-father or adoptive father because the biological father isn't in the picture for some reason. He's either an alcoholic or drug addict or even a convict or has a rap sheet a mile long. He thinks he's saving the child from having a bad mother and biological father leaving the child with the step or adoptive father. He probably comes from a home life like that and I think his very first victim could possibly been have his own mother." Christi says taking a breath then adds, "He's probably around 6'1", and he's athletic as well and he should be around 170lbs."

"She could be right." Spencer said making her go bright red in the face.

"That was good Christi that was really good. You look really deep into the fact and put together a possible profile. Good job." Hotch says.

"Thanks." She says going as red as fully cooked lobster.

§A few days later§

It's been a few days now and they've put the profile out that Christi came up with and it's early morning they're all heading toward the police station. There had been three more victims in the last two days but one lived by a miracle. So they had a sketch of the unsub's face that they had presented to the media along with Christi's profile that she had came up with. Christi stays outside and calls Dustin and talks to him for a bit. As she's heading back inside the unsub sneaks up behind her and grabs her.

"You bitch. You put me out there! My wife and left me and took my kid! I'm gonna snap your neck like the rest of them!" he growls wrapping an arm around head getting ready to snap her neck. Christi snorts and stomps on his foot and he lets her go and she turns swiftly and kicks him in the chest knocking him down but he gets back up and goes to attack her again. She knocks him back and she grabs his arm and twists it behind his back and knocks his feet out from under him and get him face down on the ground and she gets his other arm behind his back and then she cuffs him and sits on his back as the others come running out as a local officer saw what was happening and he ran inside and told team what was happening.

Derek and Reid got to her first and started looking her over.

"You okay baby girl talk to me?"

"Stop! I'm fine. I'm not 6! I'm 24 and can defend myself." She said noticing a few of the patrol officers who were sexist pigs and didn't think that women shouldn't be allowed to get a job. They could go and get an education but not put it to use. They saw them at home with the family and taking care of the house and cooking and cleaning and bearing children and that was it. She knew she was never going to hear the end of it from now that Derek and Reid are freaking out over what happened. She had been paired with each of them over the last few days.

Rossi helps her up then Hotch and Emily grab the guy and yank him to his feet.

Two officers take him into custody and Derek and Reid look at her.

"THAT WAS SO STUPID CHRISTINA LYNN! WHY DIDN'T YOU SCREAM FOR HELP?" Derek growls.

"Because I need to prove to fucking higher up that I can do this job and that I just didn't get the job because of you two! I'm fine and I can defend myself."

"You don't have to prove anything!" Reid says.

"YES I DO! I HEAR THEM TALK ABOUT HOW I GOT THIS JOB ALL BECAUSE OF YOU TWO AND THAT IT'S FAVORTISM! I NEED TO PROVE MYSELF TO THE HIGH UPS!" she snaps then walks away to go and call Dustin to talk to Levi.

She finds a small park near by and she goes and sits on one of the benches and calls Dustin.

"Hey there Mrs. McKnight." Dustin teases answering his cell.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey what's the matter? You sound upset and shaken up."

Christi sighs heavily and goes on to tell him what happened and by the time she finishes she's in tears.

"oh babe, don't be to upset. They were just worried about you. Don't be so hard on them. But you're okay right?"

"Yea I'm fine. Just some bruising on my neck and that's it. But I'm fine other than that. Is Levi there? I need to hear his voice."

"Yea hang on."

She hears Dustin tell Levi to talk to her as she's upset and that she really wants to talk to him.

"Hi Mommy. Daddy says you're hurt! Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay baby boy. I miss you loads."

"I miss you loads too. When are you coming home?"

"Soon honey. I'm sorry I missed your t-ball game. I wish I could have been there."

"It's okay mommy, daddy taped it! You can watch it when you get home! I made a home run and got someone out!"

"That's a boy!" she said looking up and seeing Hotch walking over to her.

"Hey I have to go, Uncle Aaron is coming okay?"

"Okay mommy. I'll call you before I go to bed."

"Okay bye sweetie. Love you."

"Bye mommy, love you too." He said hanging up.

Christi sighs and puts her phone on her pocket as Hotch sits next to her.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Yea I'm fine. I'm just frustrated with my dad's right now. They just practically degraded me in front of the entire Salem police precinct and made it look like I can't do my job or defend myself. And three of the guys there are sexist pigs and with my dad's doing that gives them even more ammunition to use against me since I'm the youngest on the team oh and not to mention Jack being a total fucking jackass. I'm really starting to think about letting Dustin go and kick his ass. I'm sorry to say that Uncle Aaron I love you and all but Jack is getting on my last nerve." She said

He just gathers his niece into his arms and lets her rant it all out as he knew she needed to do that. Once he did that she leaned into him crying violently. He rubs her back and holds her close. Ever since that party where she and Jack had, had sex where someone spiked the punch all Jack did was drink. He had turned into a alcoholic and had started drugs when Levi was ten months old.

After sitting there like that for a few minutes she looks up at him.

"Sorry about that. I guess I just kinda lost it."

"It's okay we're all allowed to lose it every once in a while. You have more stress than any of us and we get it. And I agree with you. What Morgan and Reid did was uncalled for. They know you can defend yourself and keep yourself safe, they shouldn't have over reacted like they did."

They sit there and talk for a while then they go and head back to the police precinct and head inside. Christi goes into the bathroom to see how bad the bruising is on her neck while Hotch goes to yell at Derek and Reid.

When she sees the bruising she sighs. It was bad and was going to take a lot of make-up to cover that up.

She sighs and walks out only to get stopped by the three cops who are sexist.

"See little lady women shouldn't be allowed to work such a dangerous job they could get hurt like you did." One of them, Jonathan, said.

"Jonathan shut the fuck up and back the hell off. That mother fucker caught me off guard. But as you saw I can defend my self and if you try and shit like he did I can kick your ass and make sure you never have children now get the fuck out of my way before I make you move. I am not in the mood today. Today is a really shitty day for me." She growls getting in his face not afraid to take him or to back down.

Right about now the team is gathered in the door way where the police chief had set a room up for them to work while they were there and Derek and Reid were getting ready to go and help her out.

"Stop right there you two. This is her battle and so far she's winning. You two degraded her in front of this entire precinct and those three are sexist and have been getting under her skin ever since we got here. Now back off and let her fight her own battles and you better apologize to her for acting like you did. You know she can defend and protect herself." Hotch says.

"But Hotch!" Derek says.

"Apologize to her and that is final."

"Fine." Derek snorts.

They see one of the guys grab her arm and she snorts and she grabs his arm and twists it behind his back and pins him to the wall.

"Bitch let go!" he shouts.

She just puts more pressure on his arm.

"OKAY! I'LL BACK OFF!" he yells.

She smirks and lets him go.

"You two want to go next?"

They just shake their heads wide eyed.

"Good choice." She said.

She walks off and sighs running her fingers through her hair.

Derek and Reid follow her and Derek clears his throat.

"If you're hear to degrade me even more and tell me that I can't do this job just get it over with then when we get home I'll hand in my resignation letter and my credentials then go and be a little house wife like every testosterone running male expects me to be."

Reid took a deep breath before facing the clearly angry female agent. "Look, we're both sorry for degrading you and especially the fact that we did it in front of those three cops. Derek and I just worry about you, but we realize that's no reason to act how we did."

"Yeah, baby girl, he's right. We never meant to do that to you. Can you forgive two stupid agents who love you dearly?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe." She says incredibly stubborn.

After thinking for a moment, Christi nodded. "Okay, I forgive you, but don't ever do that again, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Derek said hugging her.

"Will do," Reid said hugging her once Derek had released her.

"Now, let's go finish booking this guy so we can get home," Christi said as she turned and headed back into the station.

TBC?

A/n, Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Things had settled down some for Christi and her family. Levi was enjoying school now that he could read and the team had accepted that Christi could take care of herself when they were on cases. She was currently sitting on the jet talking to Dustin before they took off.

"I wish I didn't have to go. I hope I can make it back before Levi's school play," she said worriedly.

"He'll understand if you can't. He knows that you're out catching bad guys. He loves you, Chris," Dustin assured his wife.

"I know and I love him and you as well, but I hate being away from him. At least your job at the bank lets you be with him. On the days you have to do marine training I know he has a blast with Garcia," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, she spoils him rotten," Dustin said with a laugh.

"That she does, well, I'd better go for now. Love you, kiss Levi for me," she requested.

"I will, be safe and come home to us, we both love you, bye, Christi," Dustin said hanging up the phone and getting back to work praying that his wife would stay safe and come home to him and Levi. XXXX

Two days had gone by and the team had made very little progress. Things at home were going well. Dustin was tucking Levi into bed but was stopped by a question from the six-year-old.

"Daddy?"

"What is it, kiddo?" Dustin asked.

"Why doesn't my real daddy love me? Why doesn't he come to see me? When he does, Mommy gets mad and tells me to go inside. Am I a bad boy, is that why he doesn't want me?" At the end of his speech, Levi was crying. Dustin could feel his heart breaking at the little boys words. Gently he reached out and picked up the crying little boy.

"Shh, your daddy loves you, but he's just not ready to be a daddy. That's why when you were a baby, your mommy had me adopt you. Do you remember what that means and what we told you about that?" Dustin prompted. Levi nodded as he sniffled.

"That you're my new daddy and you won't leave me and that you love Mommy and me more than anything else in the world?"

"That's right, and as for you being a bad boy, you're not a bad boy. Your daddy's just not ready to be a dad and he's angry because he knows that I love you and your mommy so much."

"So I didn't do anything wrong?" he checked.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, little man," Dustin promised kissing his forehead. "Now, it's time for lights out. You have school tomorrow. Goodnight, Levi," Dustin said kissing his forehead before easing him back on to his pillows.

"Night, Daddy, love you," Levi mumbled as he cuddled his teddy bear and let his eyes drift close.

"Love you to, kiddo, love you to," Dustin whispered just before exiting the room. He knew he needed to talk to Christi about what Levi had told him, but tonight wasn't the time to do it. Maybe tomorrow, he thought as he walked into their bedroom and began getting ready for bed. XXXX

"Are you okay, you sound tired?" Christi asked as she talked to Dustin the next day.

"I'm fine, it was just a tough night. Levi asked me something and I wasn't sure how to answer his question."

"What was the question?"

"He asked why Jack didn't love him and what he did that made him not want him. He asked if he was a bad boy." Christi cursed at her husband's words.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that Jack wasn't ready to be a daddy and that's why you had me adopt him when he was a baby. Then I told him that he wasn't a bad boy and reminded him that I love him and you more than anything else in the world. That seemed to help and he calmed down and drifted off to sleep. Now how's the case going?"

"It's going okay. Still no major leads. We're hoping that…" Christi broke off as someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed as she felt the kidnapper press a cloth over her mouth. She tried not to breath in the chemicals, but it was no use. The last thing she heard was Dustin shouting her name as the darkness took over and her cell slipped from her hand. XXXX

Hotch was sitting in the conference room going over the geographic profile with Reid. Emily and Morgan were out talking to the most recent victims family and JJ and Rossi were putting together a press release for the media. He briefly wondered where Christi was but then he remembered she'd stepped out to call Dustin briefly before coming back to help them with the profile. The sound of a phone ringing broke the silence. Both Hotch and Reid reached for their pockets.

"It's mine," Hotch said pulling it out and answering it. He frowned when he saw that it was Christi's husband's number.

"Hotchner," he answered.

"She's gone, someone took her," Dustin cried into the phone.

"What do you mean? Who's gone, slow down and explain," Hotch ordered. Reid jerked his head up at the question.

"Someone took Christi! We were talking and all of a sudden I heard her scream and the sound of her phone falling then nothing. Oh my god, you have to find her. Please, find her," he begged starting to sob.

"Dustin, take a deep breath and explain everything to me. I'm putting you on speaker. Reid's here, are you ready?"

"Y-y-yes," he stammered.

"Okay, start talking you're on speaker."

"Christi and I were talking about Levi and then I asked her how the case was going. She said it was going okay but that you hadn't had any major leads. Then she started to say something else, but was cut off. The next thing I heard was a scream then she dropped her phone. That's the last thing I heard," Dustin concluded.

"C-c-c-c-Christi's missing?" Reid choked out.

"Yes, she is," Dustin replied just above a whisper.

TBC?

A/n, Do they find Christi? Will she be okay? Want to know? Then read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been nearly five hours now since Christi was abducted and everyone is looking for her frantically as she didn't have her diabetes supplies on her. She only had her blood sugar tester with her. Her insulin had to stay in the fridge and then be rolled in to warm up before she does her injections. They were all worried that if they didn't find her in time they were going be telling Dustin something they didn't want to. They were worried that she was going to go into insulin shock or a diabetic coma and that wouldn't be good what's so ever.

Meanwhile where Christi is.

She groans and wakes up and she blinks trying to figure out where she is. All she knew was that her head hurt and she started to feel weak like her blood sugar was low which meant her insulin might be low as well. She knew she had to get out of there and fast. She looks up as a bright light fills the room and she groans.

"Well look who's awake. The youngest and newest member of the BAU Agent Christina Lynn McKnight or shall I say Agent Christina Lynn Reid-Morgan. I know where you, your husband and precious little boy live. Now if you don't want them harmed you will cooperate with me. And I'll give you this and this." He said holding up her insulin and a chocolate bar then he adds, "I know all about your type one diabetes. And I know that you need both your sugar and insulin levels checked. Now are you going to be good and cooperate with me or not?" the figure growls.

"Stay away from them! They have nothing to do with this! You have the problem with me NOT them."

"Well I was hired by someone to make you miserable."

She thought about who she upset in the last three months. There was no one she started thinking back to when she was in high school and the only person that came to mind was Jack. But he wouldn't do this. Would he?

Then she remembers. Michael Jenson.

"Michael Jenson." She growls.

"Very good! You do remember. You got him arrested and ruined his life when you were eight. His wife left him and took his kids when she found out. Tragic isn't it?" the figure says.

"He molested me for months! I wanted it to all be over! He was ruining my life! Stealing my childhood! Made me cry myself to sleep every night! Lie to my parents that everything was okay when it really wasn't okay! He deserved what he got!" she growls.

The figure snorts and goes over and slaps her roughly making her cry out in pain.

"Well, let's just say he's pissed and has hired me to get revenge. Now shut up and be a good little girl. If you want this candy bar and your insulin you'll do as I say, do you understand?" Christi growled and spat in his face.

"You shouldn't have done that. I guess I'll just have to head over to Baker Academy and pay a little visit to your son. What do you say to that? He's such a cute little boy. He'd be so fun to play with," he said with a nasty smile as he pulled out a picture of Levi and stared hungrily at it. The agent could feel her blood begin to boil when she realized that this man, whoever he was a child molester just like Michael. She couldn't bear to put her son through that no matter the cost to herself.

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want, just please don't touch my son or my husband."

"Good call. Here, eat this then I'll give you your shot before we continue our fun," he said thrusting the chocolate bar into her hands. She ate it quickly knowing the longer she held off the weaker she'd get. Once she'd finished the candy and had retested her sugar he gave her the insulin.

"Now it's time for some fun," he said as he grabbed a hammer and began beating her around the head with it. The last thing she thought of before she lost consciousness was that at least for the moment her family was safe. XXXX

"Hey guys?" JJ called walking back in from where she'd been. Hotch had sent her to the hotel to check and see if she could find anything there.

"What is it, JJ?" the unit chief asked.

"Christi's insulin is gone. So the kidnapper knows about her diabetes. That's a good sign, right?" the media liaison asked hopefully.

"It means he doesn't want to kill her, at least not right away," Reid answered.

"We should let Dustin know that at least she's got her insulin," Emily commented.

"I just sent him a text," Morgan said from across the table.

"Does anyone have any idea why the unsub is targeting Christi?" Rossi wondered.

"I'm not sure. I've looked back at the last three months since she's started going on cases and I can't find anything," Hotch said.

"I think I may have something," Garcia said popping up on the laptop screen.

"Talk to us, baby girl," Morgan requested.

"Michael Jenson," Garcia said angrily. The room went silent and everyone stiffened.

"I thought he was still in jail?" Reid questioned.

"He is, but I'd wager to bet that he has friends on the outside. I went through her cases like the bossman did and I couldn't find anything so I started thinking back to before she joined the BAU. At first I thought of Jack, but he wouldn't do something this ruthless. Then I remembered Jenson and it clicked," Garcia explained.

"So now all we have to do is figure out who visited Jenson in prison and go from their," Emily said.

"Garcia," Hotch started.

"I'm on it. I'll get back with you as soon as I have something."

"Thank you, Garcia," Hotch said disconnecting the link.

"What do you want the rest of us to do, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Rossi, Prentiss, Reid, keep working on the profile. JJ you and I are going to talk to the CSI's and see what they've come up with from outside the building. I've also made sure Garcia has access to the security cameras. Okay, everyone, we have an agent to find, let's get to it," he said standing up and heading out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Daddy," Levi cried as he ran over to Dustin at the end of the school day.

"Hi, Levi, did you have a good day?"

"Yup, I can't wait to tell you all about it," the little boy exclaimed as he climbed into the backseat. Once he was sure he was buckled Dustin climbed behind the wheel and began driving home.

"I'd love to hear all about your day. What happened?" Dustin asked.

"It was so much fun. We got to watch a movie about bears and we had an assembly. You wanna know what the best part is?"

"What's that?"

"I won an award," the little boy answered.

"That's wonderful. I'm so proud of you. What was the award for?"

"Being the most helpful kid this month."

"You are a very helpful kid, the teacher was right," Dustin complimented.

"Thank you, Daddy. Can we call Mommy so I can tell her, please?" The Marine could feel his heart break at Levi's question.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but we can't call her right now."

"But why not?" Levi pouted. The father struggled with how to tell the boy that his mother was missing.

"You remember how your mommy and I told you that she catches the bad guys like your Grandpa and Pop Pop and all your aunts and uncles?" Dustin checked. He saw the first-grader nod in the mirror. "Well one of the bad guys has your mommy. Uncle Aaron and everyone are working really hard to find her, but they haven't yet," Dustin explained carefully.

"They don't know where Mommy is?" Levi repeated.

"No, not yet, but I know they'll find her soon, baby boy," Dustin soothed. By this point they'd pulled into the garage and were getting out of the car.

"I w-w-want Mommy," Levi cried as tears began falling down his face and he began to sob. Moving to where he stood next to his car door Dustin picked up the upset little boy and cuddled him against him. Normally he wouldn't do this because he was getting to big, but this wasn't a normal day.

"Shh, I know, I want her back to, kiddo. They'll find her. You know that Grandpa, Pop Pop, Uncle Aaron, Uncle Dave, Aunt Emily, Aunt JJ, and Aunt Pen won't stop until they find your mommy. They love her too much to do that." Levi nodded even though he cried harder. Settling into the recliner, Dustin rocked them both until Levi's sobs had subsided and he noticed that he'd drifted off to sleep. Deciding it was best for him to sleep for now, he carried him into his room and placed him in bed kissing his forehead before leaving the room and collapsing into the recliner once again, finally allowing his own tears to fall. XXXX

A knock on the door startled him and he got up slowly. Reaching the door he looked through the window and was slightly surprised to see a worried looking Jack on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled. He tried to be polite to Jack for Levi's sake, but it wasn't easy.

"Look, man, I'm not here to fight or cause trouble. I just want to know, is it true that Christi's missing? I heard it on the news that an FBI agent was missing and one of my co-workers said it was Christi. I just need to know," Jack explained.

"Yes it is. Would you like to come in?" Dustin offered. He could tell that for once in his life Jack was sober and actually sincere.

"Thank you, I'd like that," Jack said hesitantly. Stepping aside, Dustin let the other man in. "So what happened?"

"I was talking to Christi and all of a sudden I heard her scream then she dropped her cell. I immediately called Hotch and told him that she'd been taken. They went outside where she'd been talking to me and found a cloth with Chloroform on it. That's what the kidnapper used to knock her out with. They're still working on leads, but they did let me know that at least the unsub has her insulin so she'll still be getting that," Dustin finished.

"Where's Levi?" Jack wondered.

"In his room sleeping. Poor kid took it hard and cried himself to sleep."

"Can I see him, please?" Jack begged. Dustin was about to refuse, but then he decided allowing Jack to see his son wouldn't hurt anything. Reluctantly he nodded.

"Up the stairs, second door on the right. Don't wake him."

"Don't worry, I won't," Jack swore as he climbed the stairs and headed down the hall. XXXX

The sight of his son with tear stains on his cheeks broke Jack's heart.

"Hi, Levi, it's Jack, your dad. I know that I haven't been the best daddy to you but I promise I'm going to try and change. I know that your mommy and Dustin don't like me much, and I don't blame them. I've been sober for a week now. It's been the hardest week of my life, but I'm doing it. I'm doing it for you. I just hope I have the opportunity to prove to your mom that I'm trying. I love you so much, son. You're the most important thing in my life, and I'm sorry it took me almost seven years to realize it. I hope that someday you can forgive me. I promise I'll keep going to AA and NA meetings. I'll do whatever it takes to get you and your mommy and Dustin to trust me and let me be more involved in your life. I love you, Levi," Jack whispered through his tears as he leant down and kissed the sleeping child's forehead before turning and heading for the stairs. XXXX

Dustin who had been standing at the bottom of the stairs blinked back tears of his own. It looked like Jack was finally maturing and turning a corner. I hope you can make it home to see this, Chris, he thought sadly.

"Do you mind if I stay for a little while? I really don't want to be alone. It's too tempting to drink or use when I'm stressed and alone," Jack admitted as he stared at his son's adopted father.

"Sure you can stay. I was just about to put in a pizza for dinner," Dustin said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Thanks, anything I can do to help?" Jack offered.

"Get plates out of that cupboard and set the table," Dustin said. Nodding Jack did as he was asked. "Are you serious about trying to straighten out your life this time? I know you've told that to Christi and I before only to have Levi's heart broken once again. I won't allow that to happen again, and I know she won't either."

"Yes, I'm serious this time. I know it took me a long time to get to this point, but I'm here now. One of my best friends just had to tell her little girl that her father her biological father that is won't ever be able to see her again because he overdosed. I was the one who held that little girl when she cried for her daddy. She knew I had Levi and all she said to me was please don't leave him like my daddy left me. That was my turning point. I haven't touched a drop of alcohol or taken any drugs since last week. I don't plan on going back ever again," Jack said his voice shaking with emotion.

"I'm willing to give you another chance, but Christi might take a bit more convincing, and Levi's really hesitant, Dustin replied.

"I understand, and I know that I haven't done anything to help that."

"You're right, you haven't, but it looks like you are now."

"Yes I am, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove it to you and Christi. I just hope I can still prove it to her and that it's not too late," Jack prayed.

"I hope so to," Dustin agreed. "Pizza should be ready in 20 minutes or so. We can watch TV until them," Dustin suggested.

"Sure sounds good," Jack said following the older man into the living room and settling on the couch. XXXX

The rest of the evening went off well. It was now 8:30 and time for Levi to go to bed.

"Can Dad tuck me in and read my story tonight?" he asked addressing Dustin while pointing at Jack. The two men exchanged a look and Dustin nodded.

"Sure, if you want him to, kiddo."

"Thanks, Daddy, come on, Dad, let's go," he called running up the stairs. The two men had done their best to not bring up Christi's kidnapping and Levi didn't seem to want to talk about it, either. Twenty minutes later Jack came down the stairs and walked into the living room.

"He asleep?" Dustin checked.

"Yeah, he said a prayer that the team finds Christi just before he drifted off," Jack said.

"I was just about to call Hotch and see what they've learned; do you want to stay for that?"

"Thanks, Dustin, that would be nice," Jack replied. Nodding Dustin reached for his cell phone and punched in Hotch's number. XXXX

"Hotchner," came the unit chief's voice.

"Hey, Hotch; it's Dustin, Jack's with me. Do you know anything yet?"

"Jack's with you?" Hotch asked in surprised. He didn't expect his oldest child to be with Dustin.

"Yeah, I'm here, Dad. I swear I'm not going to cause trouble. I've been sober for a week and don't plan on drinking or using ever again."

"I'm very glad to hear it, son. I hope for your sake as well as Christi's, Levi's and Dustin's that you'll stay sober," Hotch said.

"I want to," Jack answered honestly.

"As for what's going on with Christi, we've determined that it's not someone from one of her cases," Hotch informed the two men.

"Then who?" Dustin asked.

"I'm not sure I can tell you that," Hotch answered hesitantly.

"Don't give us FBI confidentiality crap, Dad. She's the mother of my child and his wife for goodness sake," Jack protested.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but only because I'm hoping you'll have something that can help," Hotch relented. "We think the unsub is an associate of Michael Jenson," Hotch said. Jack stiffened and let a couple curse words slip out. Dustin was confused he knew he should know that name from somewhere, but he wasn't sure from where.

"Who is Michael Jenson?" he questioned.

"The teacher who molested Christi when she was eight," Jack answered.

"Oh, now I remember, she told me about him. I thought he was in prison?"

"He is, that's why we think it's an associate of his. Do either of you have any ideas as to who it might be?" Hotch asked hopefully. He didn't expect an answer which is why he was surprised when Jack gave him one.

"I think I might know who it is."

TBC?

A/n, Do you want to know who Jack thinks the unsub might be and how he knows it? Then please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Who do you think it is Jack?" Hotch asks his oldest child.

"Okay to start off at the AA and NA meetings they said that the addictions mostly likely start because of past demons and they said to go and confront them and try to figure out which one or ones triggered it. So I figured the first one that's been really eating at me all these years was the MF who molested Christi then a bunch of other meaningless shit mixed with my own stupidity. But anyways I went to confront Michael to find out why he molested her and ruined her life. So I went over to the prison yesterday and I heard him talking to some guy about getting his revenge on someone but I never heard any names. They never said any names. But I got a look at the guy and remember his face pretty well. But I hear his name and all I heard was Scott. That's all I heard and that he has a scar under his left eye."

"Okay, Jack you need to get out here and give us a description of Scott so that we can get it out there and find Christi soon."

"Sure thing dad. Where are you guys?"

"Kansas City, Kansas." Hotch said.

"Alright, I'll get a flight out there tomorrow morning."

"No need, I'll have the jet come and get you. Dustin until this guy is found I want you and Levi out here as well. It's just for you're safety and Levi's."

"Sure thing Hotch. Do you really think that this guy, Michael will send this guy after us?" he asks.

"I don't know. I'm just taking precautions."

Meanwhile at the undisclosed location where Christi is.

She groans as she comes to and puts a hand to the back of her head and she pulls her hand back when she feels her hair all wet and sticky and she looks and sees blood all over her hand. She knew that this was dangerous with her diabetes being type one. She just hoped that the team finds her and soon.

The door flies open again she lifts her head and sees the guy from before.

"Well look who's awake. It's nearly nightfall and your family hasn't come to rescue you yet. How sad. They must not really care about you. But they are scrambling to get your little boy, husband and your boy's biological father out here."

"Are you spying on them?" she questioned.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. I guess you'll never know, now will you?" he taunted. The female agent started to cry. She hated this game of cat and mouse.

"They'll find your sorry ass and when they do, you'll go away for a long time, just like your buddy Mike," she told him forcefully.

"Is that a threat, little girl?" the man growled getting in her face.

"No, it's a promise," she answered bravely. She could see the moment his control snapped and she tried to inch away but she couldn't move very fast because he'd tied her legs and hands. The hammer was back and this time he didn't leave an inch of her body untouched. Her head took the brunt of the hits and she was unconscious before the third minute of the beating. XXXX

It was now the next day and Christi had been missing for 30 hours. Jack, Dustin, and Levi were in Kansas with the rest of the team. They'd gotten Jack's description of Scott and Garcia had put it into her facial recognition software.

"Does this look like the guy you saw?" she asked as Jack sat in front of the laptop Garcia connected via video conferencing. The young man studied the picture carefully.

"Yes, this is the guy," he answered.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm sure, Uncle Derek. I know that's the guy. I'd bet my life on it."

"Very well then, JJ get this out to the media. Make sure his picture is plastered all over the place," Hotch instructed. Nodding JJ went off to do just that. The rest of the team sat in an anxious silence trying to think positively even though their hope was shrinking. XXXX

Another six hours went by before they got a break. One of the officers on the case ran into the room.

"We just got a tip. Someone saw a guy matching the description of the unsub," she panted breathlessly.

"Where is this person?" Rossi demanded.

"My partner just brought her in. She's in the second interrogation room." Everyone jumped up and headed for the interrogation room.

"I'm going in, who's going in with me?" Hotch asked. Emily and Morgan raised their hands.

"Okay, the rest of you can watch from the observation room. Dustin, you Jack and Levi shouldn't watch this. Maybe you can take Levi to get something to eat?" Hotch suggested. The marine looked like he wanted to argue, but one look at Hotch's face stopped him and he reluctantly agreed.

"Are you hungry?" Dustin asked turning to Levi. The young boy nodded.

"Well then, why don't we get something to eat?" Jack added.

"Okay, let's go," he said hurrying off down the hall. He knew that Christi was missing, but the guys had explained their sudden trip to Kansas as an adventure and so far that had satisfied his curiosity. XXXX

"Mrs. Forman, you think you saw this man today?" Hotch asked putting a picture of their unsub now known as Scott Elliot on the table.

"Yes, Agent Hotchner. I was walking out of my house and I happened to look up because my dog started barking."

"Does your dog not normally bark?" Emily questioned.

"No, Peaches only barks if she senses danger," the blonde woman answered.

"Okay, continue, please," Morgan requested.

"I looked up and saw this guy walking out of the house across the street from me. It's an abandoned house and I'm surprised it hasn't fallen down yet. Anyway when I saw his face I knew it was the guy Agent Jareau was talking about. I knew I had to call the tip line I want your agent to be found," she said anxiously.

"Where do you live, Mrs. Forman?" Emily wanted to know.

"I live at 1199 Lotton Drive. The house across the street is 1202 Lotton Drive," she answered before they could ask.

"Thank you have been a huge help. We'll let you know if we have any more questions. You're free to go, but please make sure the officers have your number so they can get in touch with you if need be," Hotch said.

"I will, I hope you find your agent and that she's okay, I hope I helped," she said as she exited the room. XXXX

"Okay, what are we waiting for? Let's go get our girl back," Reid demanded as everyone met in the hallway.

"Are you two able to come on this rescue and not compromise the case or do I need to keep you here with Levi and the guys?" Hotch asked addressing Reid and Morgan.

"We can handle ourselves, Hotch," Reid told him. Morgan nodded in agreement.

"I'm sending Dustin a text telling him we have a possible location and that we'll let him know when we know more," Morgan said closing his phone. Hotch nodded as the team ran for the SUV's and piled in. XXXX

"Prentiss, Reid, you're with Rossi. Morgan, JJ, you're with me. Okay, on my count," Hotch ordered as he, Morgan and JJ stood at the front door. Rossi, Prentiss and Reid were at the back.

"Ready whenever you are," Rossi called into his comlink.

"One... two... Three!" Hotch counted off. Morgan broke down the front door just as Rossi broke down the back door. Shouts of FBI could be heard all throughout the house. Shouts of clear could also be heard.

"I've got them! In here, third bedroom on the left!" Emily shouted as she entered the room and saw Scott Elliot preparing to swing the hammer once again at an unconscious Christi's head. Throwing herself at him she tackled him to the ground and cuffed him. The rest of the team came running at her call. Hotch and Rossi yanked the guy to his feet and drug him out of the room while Morgan, JJ, and Reid ran to Christi. Quickly Emily scanned the room ensuring that Scott was their only unsub.

"She's unconscious but breathing. We need the medics," Morgan called out.

"I'm on it," Emily called back as she ran for the front of the house calling for the medics as she did. Fifteen minutes later they had Christi loaded into the ambulance, Reid and Morgan riding with her and they were all heading off to the hospital. Once Scott had been turned over to the police the rest of the team followed suit. Hotch put in a call to Garcia while JJ called Dustin and told him to meet them at the hospital with Jack and Levi. Everyone just hoped this nightmare would be over. Unfortunately, it wasn't to be that way yet.

TBC?

A/n, what else could go wrong for this little family? You want to know? Then read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Pain, agonizing pain. That was the first thing Christi felt when she returned to consciousness. Her entire body felt like it had been ran over by a truck. She had the world's worst headache and it hurt to move. Where was she and what happened. Slowly she cracked her eyes opened and took in her surroundings. She was in a hospital room. She frowned why was she in the hospital? Maybe something to do with her diabetes? She didn't think so it didn't make sense for her to hurt this much if it was something to do with her diabetes. Her frown deepened when she saw a man a little boy who looked like he was six or so sitting in the chair next to her bed. The man was holding her hand. This scared her so she reacted the only way she knew how. She screamed and jerked her hand away. The occupants in the chair jerked awake and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hey Christi, what's wrong?" the guy asked softly... How did he know her name she wondered?

"How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" she shrieked. At the loud noise the young boy started to cry out of fear.

"Christi, it's me, Dustin, your husband. This is your son Levi," Dustin explained pointing to the frightened boy.

"My w-w-what? I don't have a son and I have no idea who you are. I'm 17-years-old for goodness sake. I want my parents and Jack. I don't want you two. Now get out!" she cried. Dustin stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean you're 17? What's the last thing you remember?" Dustin asked.

"Jack and I went to a party and got caught having sex. Our parents grounded us. Now can I please see my parents and Jack?" she requested.

"Uh, sure, I'll go get them," he said standing up.

"But I wanna stay with Mommy," Levi whined as his father carried him out of the hospital room.

"Not right now, kiddo, not right now," Dustin said sadly. He didn't know how they'd cope if Christi never remembered them but he knew it wouldn't be easy. XXXX

Hotch was the first one to spot the pair as they entered the waiting room they'd spent last night in.

"Guys," he called. Everyone else looked up taking in Dustin's pale face and Levi's tears.

"What's wrong?" Reid demanded climbing to his feet. Dustin paused before answering.

"Hey Kiddo, you wanna go to your Aunt Penny?" he whispered to Levi. Garcia had flown to Kansas the moment she'd been told Christi had been rescued. The little boy nodded as he stuck his thumb in his mouth. This worried everyone because they knew he'd stopped sucking his thumb when he was three. Whatever happened in that hospital room must have been bad.

"Come here, sweet boy," Garcia said taking him into her arms and cuddling him. Snuggling into his aunt's arms the young boy began to calm down and drifted back off to sleep.

"We have a problem," Dustin began.

"What kind of problem?" Rossi wondered.

"She doesn't remember Levi or me. She thinks she's 17 and that she and Jack just got grounded for going to a party and having sex. The party where she conceived Levi even though she doesn't apparently know that," Dustin told them.

"So you're telling me she has amnesia?" Morgan confirmed.

"That's what I'm telling you. I mean I know I'm not a doctor, but it seems like she does. She said all she wants is her parents and Jack," he finished brokenly.

"Well go back and see her and then hopefully the doctor can help clear this all up," Spencer said as he, Derek and Jack got to their feet.

"Don't worry, she'll remember both of you again soon. How could she forget two of the most important people in her life?" Derek wondered.

"I don't know, but I sure hope you're right," Dustin said sinking into the chair beside Garcia and putting his head in his hands. XXXX

The guys and Jack had spent sometime with Christi before the doctor ushered them out of the room so he could examine his patient. Once he was done he walked into the waiting room to address the entire group.

"Christi appears to be suffering from amnesia. It's unclear how long it will take her to regain her memory or if she ever will. Since she still knows who she is but thinks she's seven years younger than she really is gives me some hope. I think she will remember her husband and son in time," the doctor said.

"Is there anything we can do to help with that?"

"Maybe show her pictures and tell her stories. Don't overwhelm her, though. Start out by letting her ask questions," he advised.

"Okay, we can do that. How long will she need to be in the hospital?" Hotch asked.

"Most of her other injuries are superficial so I'd say only until tomorrow. Then she'll be off work for a while for recovery. Does anyone have any questions?" the doctor checked. The group shook their heads. "Okay, well feel free to see her whenever you'd like as long as it's during visiting hours. I'm willing to bind the rules as long as you're all quiet," the doctor offered.

"We will be, thank you, Dr. Cole," Derek said, reading his nametag.

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I have to continue my rounds." XXXX

"Are you ready to go home?" Derek asked as he wheeled Christi's wheelchair out to where the SUV was waiting.

"Yeah, but I hate not remembering. Everyone keeps telling me I have a husband and a son but I don't remember either of them. No one will tell me if the little boy is my husband's or not?" she complained.

"He's Jack's but he did a lot of stupid things when Levi was a baby and you had Dustin adopt him. Jack signed over his parental rights," Derek explained.

"Wow, that's a lot to deal with. Can we go now?" she requested. Derek nodded and kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Sure we can, Princess."

"I just wish all this would come back to me," she grumbled from her place next to Spencer on the jet later that day.

"It will, you just have to be patient. You can't force it," Spencer reminded her.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," she sulked crossing her arms and closing her eyes, deciding to sleep the remainder of the flight rather than try and deal with her lost memory.

TBC?

A/n, Does Christi ever remember Dustin and Levi? If not what will happen? Want to know, then please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks have come and gone and Christi still doesn't remember a thing. It was irritating her and she just wanted to remember her husband and son. She was staying with Derek and Spencer until her memory rebooted itself. She was on the couch sleeping soundly when she suddenly wakes up and remembers her pregnancy with Levi and how she would call him her little nudger since he liked to nudge her in the ribs all the time. She smiles slightly as Derek comes in from the den and sees her awake and smiling.

"What's up with the smile princess?"

"I remember my entire pregnancy with umm Levi and I called him my little nudger."

Derek smiles and goes and sits next to on the sofa.

"Yea his name is Levi and yea you did. See you're memory is coming back slowly. You just have to give it time. You went through a lot of trauma two weeks ago it's going to take a lot of time for your memory to come back."

She nods and leans into him.

"How did me and Dustin meet?" she asks.

"Annie and Mark set the two of you up. He was twenty-one at the time and it took her to convince me and Papa to let you guys go out. After interrogating him a bit I found that he was a good guy and let you guys go out. He was there for you your entire pregnancy and he was even there when Levi was born. Jack couldn't get to the hospital in time as he was in DC and got stuck in traffic so Dustin coached you through the labor. Then Jack started to mess up big time and you forbid him to see Levi without supervision and he had to sign over his rights to Levi and Dustin adopted him."

"Oh. What did Jack do?"

"When Levi was a month old you let Jack take him one weekend and he went out partying and drinking leaving with Mallory who at the time was only fourteen. Dustin was out with two of his friends and he saw Jack and brought, him, Mall, Levi, Hotch and Emily over here and told us and you went bat shit and ripped Jack a new asshole and that's when you forbid Jack to see Levi with being supervised. Jack started drinking and smoking pot and you ripped him a second new asshole when you found that out." Derek said smirking at the memories.

Christi laughs at what Derek said.

"I did?"

"You sure did baby girl."

"I'm gonna go for run. Maybe that will help with clearing my head and see if that helps me remember more today."

"Okay baby girl. Just take your cell with you just in case."

She nods and goes to change into her running clothes then puts her cell in her sports bra then goes for a run with her iPod blasting in her ears hoping that something else will come to mind.

She runs over to the local park where she used to take Austin all the time with Levi and she stops and takes a break and sits on the bench watching all of the kids play on the playground. She sits there and she gets "sucked" into a memory. She sees herself and Dustin chasing Levi around as he laughs and giggles trying to get away from them but screams laughing when Christi finally grabs him. Then she squeals as Dustin grabs her from behind and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to him kissing her neck then kisses Levi's forehead.

She comes out of it and smiles then gets up and runs back to the house.

"daddy!" she yells happily.

"what is princess?"

"I remember more! I was just down at the park where I used to take Austin and I remember chasing Levi around there with Dustin!"

"That's great baby girl. Don't push it or you're going to exhaust yourself."

She nods and goes to take a shower. It was her turn to make dinner so she's going to make shepards pie for dinner since she knew that they liked that and not to mention she was craving it.

"Hey daddy." She calls as she makes dinner a few minutes later.

"Yea baby girl?" Derek asks coming into the kitchen.

"When I was pregnant with Levi did I crave anything specific?"

"Shepards pie. You couldn't get enough of the stuff why?"

"I've been craving it for like a month now."

"How have you been feeling in the morning?"

"Sick as a dog and it stops early afternoon. Then I'm just nauseous for the rest of the day and just craving weird stuff but I've been craving Shepards Pie the most."

"Maybe you should go to your doctor and get checked out. It will never hurt to go. I'll go with you if you want me to."

"I'll be fine. I'll call Annie and see if she wants to go."

Derek nods and kisses the top of her head and gets out of her way in the kitchen.

A while later Spencer and Austin come in. Spencer had just gotten Austin from school and Austin goes into the kitchen.

"Hey Chrissie, how are you?" he asks.

"I'm good little brother what about you?"

"I'm good. How's the memory?"

"Bits and pieces are coming back slowly. I'm not going to push it I'm just gonna let them come on their own."

"That's a good idea." Austin said then adds, "can I help you with anything?"

"Nope, all dinner has to do now is cook for about forty five minutes then it will be done." She said.

He nods as they both go out into the kitchen and start playing the Wii, Mario Party 8.

Derek and Reid were upstairs and they were talking about what went on that day.

"That's great that her memory is coming back. Sure it's slow but its coming back."

"yea it is." Derek said.

Meanwhile

"Daddy, dad?" Levi asks both of his fathers as he played a game of cards with them.

"What's up kiddo?" Dustin asks.

"When is mommy going to remember me? Did she forget me on purpose?" he asks.

"No of course not sport! She just hit her head really hard when she was kidnapped so her memory is a little fuzzy but it's slowly going to come back I promise." Jack said.

Levi sighs and nods.

The last two weeks Dustin had seen Jack change a lot. He was letting him see Levi more except on his bad days when the withdrawals made him have bad days just to be safe Dustin wouldn't let him and he understood that. The withdrawals had been getting less and less so Jack was over more and more.

Jack's cell rang and Jack jumps a foot in the air when it does.

He pulls it out of his back pocket and answers it.

"Hey Uncle Derek what's up?"

"she's getting her memories back. Slowly but it's coming back. She remembers being pregnant with Levi and calling him her little nudger and remembers when Dustin and she took Levi to the park and them chasing him around her catching him then Dustin catching her and them laughing and that's all she remembers so far." Derek said.

They all talk for a while then they hang up and Levi looks relived.

"See sport mommy is getting her memory back." Jack said.

Levi smiles and nods.

"Okay little man bath time then off to bed. You have a t-ball game tomorrow bright and early." Dustin said.

Levi nods and runs upstairs to get ready for his bath and bed. Both Dustin and Jack laugh at his eagerness. It was going to be the game that Jack has actually gone to since he start playing t-ball.


	8. Chapter 8

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear, Levi. Happy birthday." Everyone sang as they stood around Christi and Dustin's dining room table a huge cake with seven candles on it in the middle of it.

"Make a wish," Hotch called out. Leaning forward the little blew out the candles and made a wish. Everyone clapped then smiled as Christi began cutting cake and passing out slices. The last few months hadn't been easy, but finally she'd regained all of her memories and life was looking up. Jack had remained sober going on four months now. He was more involved in Levi's life and he and Dustin were forming a tentative friendship.

"You ready to open presents?" Dustin asked his son.

"Yeah, I want Daddy and Papa to sit next to me, please," the little boy declared. He'd started calling Jack Papa and everyone seemed to take it well. The two men nodded and settled on the couch next to the two men. Everyone began giving him their gifts and he opened them eagerly. Finally about half an hour later the living room floor was covered in wrapping paper and tissue paper and the little boy was surrounded by gifts.

"What do you say?" his mother prompted.

"Thank you!" he shouted.

"You're welcome," Rossi answered for everyone. The rest of the party went well and finally everyone left leaving Christi, Dustin, and Levi alone. A yawn came from the birthday boy's mouth.

"What do you say we get you to bed?" Christi suggested. Nodding the seven-year-old trudged up the stairs dragging his worn out teddy bear that he'd had since infancy with him.

"You tuck him in and I'll clean up down here. I'll be up in a bit," Dustin said kissing her sweetly.

"Okay, I love you," she said returning the kiss before following Levi up the stairs. XXXX

"Did you have a good birthday, sweetie?"

"Yeah, it was the best, Mommy. Being seven is so cool." Christi smiled at his words.

"I'm glad you had a good birthday. Which story do you want me to read tonight?"

"Curious George, please."

"Curious George it is," the mother answered grabbing one of her son's favorite books and beginning to read. She was about half way through the story when she heard the phone ring. She ignored it, though, she knew Dustin would answer it. Five minutes later she'd finished the book and after closing it she placed a kiss on the sleeping boys cheek before standing from her spot on the edge of his bed and walking into the hall pulling the door most of the way closed behind her. XXXX

Walking into the bedroom she and her husband shared she could tell that something was wrong.

"What is it, Dust?" she asked approaching him. He was standing motionless in front of the window seemingly staring into space.

"Did you hear the phone ring?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"That was my commanding officer. I'm being shipped to Iraq, Chris. I leave next Saturday," he explained as tears filled his eyes. Bringing a shaking hand to her mouth Christi fought back her own tears.

"For how long?" she wondered.

"Twelve months," he answered.

"There's no way to get out of it?" Christi asked hopefully even though she knew the answer. Dustin shook his head in defeat.

"I wish I could, babe. Unfortunately, I can't."

"It won't be easy, but I know we'll make it through this," Christi swore as she moved in and kissed Dustin's lips tenderly.

"You and Levi are my world. I'll do my best to come back to you safely," Dustin whispered returning the kiss and guiding his wife to their bed. XXXX

"But I don't want you to go, Daddy. You'll be so far away," Levi cried as he clung to Dustin's dress uniform shirt.

"Shh, buddy, I know, and I don't want to go away either, but I have to. I need you to do something for me, can you do that?" Dustin coaxed.

"What?" Levi wondered.

"Can you help out your mommy. She's going to need your help while I'm gone," Dustin told him.

"I'll help mommy," Levi replied immediately.

"that's my good little guy. I love you so much, Levi," Dustin said kissing the small boys cheek.

"Love you to, Daddy," Levi replied hugging his adopted father tightly around the neck. Moving forward Garcia took the little boy into her arms so Christi and Dustin could say there good-byes.

Once his arms were free, Christi flew into them.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Please promise you'll be as careful as you can," she cried trying not to lose it completely.

"I promise, Christi. I'll write as often as I can. Will you do the same?" he requested.

"Of course I will, and I'll help Levi do the same," she told him. Dustin smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Just then his plane was being called.

"Good bye, Chrissie Lynn, I love you always and forever," he said kissing her one last time before turning and heading to board the plane that would take him an entire world away.

TBC?


	9. Chapter 9

The first five months of Dustin's deployment had gone fairly smooth. Christi and Levi missed him terribly but they were coping. The two wrote to each other every day or as often as they could. Being a single parent wasn't easy, but with her parents and the rest of her family, Christi was making it work.

Christi was sound asleep when a tugging on her arm and a quiet voice woke her.

"Mommy," came a harsh whisper.

"What?" she mumbled.

"I don feel good. My tummy hurts and I'm gonna throw up," Levi whimpered. As if to prove his point he began to heave. Moving quickly the tired mother climbed from bed and ushered her son into her bathroom. They reached the toilet just in time for him to double over and throw up. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Rubbing his back with one hand, Christi grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with the other hand. Once he was done throwing up she washed his face then took his temperature.

"What is it, Mommy?"

"It's 99.5; looks like you have a slight fever. Let's hope this is just a 24-hour bug," she said.

"But I don't want a bug, Mommy."

"I know, baby," she said softly. They were up off and on through out the night running to the bathroom then repeating the washing of the face routine. Finally around 4:00 AM Levi drifted off to sleep and didn't wake until 12:00 feeling much better. XXXX

It was now two weeks later and Christi had just opened a letter from Dustin.

"Dear Christi,

I have some good news. I'm being given four days leave. I'll be home in two weeks. Things are going okay here. I miss you and Levi so much. I'll see you both soon.

All my love,

Dustin."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. Grabbing her cell phone she dialed her parent's house.

"Hello?" Austin answered.

"Hey there, little brother, guess what?" she cried excitedly.

"What?"

"Dustin's coming home for four days of leave. He'll be home in two weeks."

"That's great, I'm so happy for you. I'll tell Dad and Papa when they get home. How's Levi?"

"Doing fantastic, he can't wait for tomorrow at the park. All he keeps asking me is when do I get to play with Austin again?" she answered.

"Well I love hanging out with him. I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to get back to studying."

"Okay, bye, Austin," she said hanging up and heading to start dinner floating on a cloud. She was going to be able to see her husband again even if it was only for a short time. XXXX

The next two weeks went by extremely slowly for the McKnight family. Both Levi and Christi were anxious to spend time with Dustin. Finally the day came for them to meet him at the airport and neither of them could wait. The female agent had let Levi miss school for this and the little boy was thrilled. His teacher's understood why and were willing to give him extra time to make up the assignments he'd be missing that day. Now they were standing at the arrival gate scanning the faces for their husband and father. XXXX

Dustin spotted them before they spotted him. Running over he dropped his bag and scooped Christi into his arms kissing her soundly. Once he'd clung to her a bit more he placed her gently on her feet and then grabbed Levi hugging the young boy tightly and tickling him.

"I'm so glad to be home even if it's only for four days," he said as the three of them headed for Christi's car and a night at home. XXXX

Those four days were the best the family ever had. They made sure to do things together as a family and also alone with each other. On the last night of his leave, Spencer and Derek took Levi so the pair could have some private time. That night was spent with the two of them reaffirming their love for another. Before they were ready to they had to say good-bye once again, but they knew if they could make it the first six months they could make it through the next six months.

§ A month later§

The team had gotten a new case in the area so Christi was pacing back and forth in the bullpen trying to come up with a profile. They've had the case for almost a week and Christi was trying to work a profile out. On top of that stress Christi had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about Dustin and not to mention the last few weeks she had been feeling like shit and slightly run down. She couldn't figure it out. The profile, her worries over Dustin and her feeling like shit and run down. She sighs and she starts her pace back toward the double glass doors and she looks up and sees two Casualty Assistance Marines coming up and she stops mid-pace and she knows right then something terrible has happened to Dustin.

She closes her eyes and just hopes and prays that he's still alive. She just hopes he's injured and is coming home or MIA. Either of the two would be better than hearing that he was killed and would be coming home to her and Levi in a box and that killed her. She just hopes that Hotch or someone from the team sees and comes down there. She knew she wouldn't be able to take the news alone.

"Mrs. McKnight?" one of them asks.

"Yes." She says shakily.

"Is there somewhere where we can speak privately?" one of them asks.

"Umm." She says thinking for a minute.

"You can talk up in my office." Hotch said coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Uncle Aaron can you come with please? I can't be alone in there with them. I have a feeling what they're gonna say is something I can't handle alone." She whispers.

"Of course sweetheart." He said motioning to the two Casualty Assistance Marines to follow them.

They get to Hotch's office and wait for him to leave.

"He's family. Whatever you have to say can be said in front of him and I asked him to be here." She says.

They nod and one of them takes a deep breath and says, "We're sorry to inform you but your husband was killed in the line of duty. His body is being brought back here, and he'll be given a Military style funeral or if you wish not to will give you assistance in making arrangements."

Christi's throat feels like it closes up and she leans into her "uncle" and starts sobbing. He rubs her back and holds her close. A knock on the door startles Christi and Hotch gets up slips out for a moment.

"Hotch everything okay in there? Garcia said she saw you guys and two Marines come up here and haven't come out yet what's the matter?" Derek says.

It's then he sees the tears in Hotch's eyes.

"Damn it!" Derek growls going in Hotch's office and pulling his daughter into his arms and holding her close.

"Daddy, he's gone. He's gone." She sobs into his chest knowing his cologne.

"I know baby girl. I know. Things are going to be okay. I promise."

"Levi!" she gasps then adds, "How am I going to tell him!" she sobs.

By now Hotch has escorted the two Casualty Assistance Marines out.

"Agent Hotchner if Mrs. McKnight has any questions she can call this number and get some more information." One of them said handing him a card with information on it.

He nods and they leave as the rest of the team gathers in the bullpen. He goes to tell everyone everything and they all rush up to his office and go and comfort Christi with Derek.

Christi eventually cries her self to sleep and Derek gently lies her down on Hotch's couch and they all leave.

Around lunch Christi wakes up and calls Jack.

"Hey Christi." Jack said groggily from being woken up.

"Jerk face?" she says weakly.

Jack pops up into a sitting position as he was lying on the couch. He knew when she called him that something was wrong.

"Chrissie? What's wrong? Talk to me."

"Can you get Levi from school? I can't. I just can't face him right now. Something's terrible happened."

"Chrissie what happened and of course I can."

"Dustin was…was…he was…killed." She cries.

"Shit Chrissie, I'm so sorry. Yea I'll go and get Levi. Should I bring him over there after I get him?"

"NO! Just bring him back to your place for now please? I'll be over after I get off from my shift. I just need to figure out on how to tell him and explain it all to him."

"Yea sure. Would he have a house key on him from when his car pool picks him up? He doesn't have his t-ball uniform over here and he needs some clothes and his teddy bear."

"Uhh yea he does. I put it in his backpack this morning before his carpool picked him up. I really owe you Jack. I really do."

"No you don't. I don't mind doing this for you especially right now."

She smiles slightly. Jack had really matured and grown up a lot since the whole incident when he left Levi with Mallory when she was fourteen and he was nineteen.

"Thanks. Let me at least give you gas money for doing this."

"If it will make you happy then that's alright."

She laughs a bit and smiles.

"Glad to hear I can still make you laugh when you're down in the dumps."

"Yea you still can. I'll see you later tonight and if Levi asks any questions just tell him you want to spend some time with him just the two of you so you're gonna spend time with him tonight."

"Yea sure."

"And don't alert him to anything that's going on."

"Sure and if it's okay with you I wanna stay with the two of you tonight. I know that neither one of you will want to be alone right now."

"Yea sure that's fine. The guest room is already for guests. And thanks Jack. And so all you need to get is his t-ball stuff and uniform. Then bring him over to the park."

"Okay, see you tonight Chrissie. Just hang in there okay?"

"I will and thanks." She says as they hang up.

Derek comes in and sits next to her after hearing the whole conversation as she had put her phone on speaker.

"Sounds like you Jack have a good relationship again." He says softly.

"Yea. Levi is happy about that. And Jack had really grown up and matured. I'm really impressed."

"And I'm glad you're letting him stay the night. I don't want the two of you alone."

She sighs and leans into him.

Meanwhile

Jack is going to pick Levi up from school and they're heading back to Dustin and Christi's place.

"So do you have a game today sport?"

"Nope or practice. Coach is sick so we don't practice or have a game till he's back." Levi said.

"Okay." He said.

They get back to the house and they head inside and Levi goes and changes out of his uniform and into his pajama's runs back downstairs.

"Okay sport go and do your homework."

"Okay Papa." He said.

Jack sighs and looks through all of the books they had lining the wall. He finds one that looks interesting and he goes to pull it out and it crashes to the floor and he sees an envelope sticking out of the book on the floor and he pulls it out and he sees that it's addressed to him.

He pulls it out and closes the book and opens the letter. It was all in Dustin's handwriting.

"Jack,

If you're reading this it means that Christi has gotten the worst news of her life from Casualty Assistance Marines and she's called you to get Levi from school or wherever he is. I need to know that both she and Levi are going to be well taken care of now that I was killed in the line of duty. Jack please look out for them for me. I know these past few years you haven't been the best person to be around but you have matured and grown up a lot and I know you can look out for the two people I love the most. I know that she still loves you and has a special place for you in her heart as you were and always will be her first love and biological father of her child. I also know that you still love her by the way you look at her and it's also in your eyes. I know this maybe be odd to say but I will always be forever in your debt for doing this for me.

Also remind Levi that I will always love him and will be watching over him and that I haven't abandoned him. But I really need you to watch over Christi the most as she will take this the hardest.

Thank you so much Jack.

Dustin Robert McKnight."

Jack couldn't believe what he just read. He was going to do that anyway but he couldn't believe that Dustin was actually asking him to do that. He sighs and stuffs the letter into jeans pocket and he goes and looks at Levi.

"How's the homework coming buddy?"

"Good. Papa did something happen to daddy that you got me from school."

"I asked mommy if I could I spend some time with you just the two of us until she got home from work." Jack said not telling him like Christi has asked him to do.

"Okay! Cool! Can we play Mario Party 8 on my Waii?" he asks.

"Sure. But finish your homework first." Jack said.

Levi nods and sighs. He hated doing homework. XXXX

Once Levi had finished his homework, the two began playing on his Waii. The sound of laughter greeted Christi as she walked into the house. It made her smile and broke her heart all at the same time. Jack was the first to spot her, but Levi was quick to as well.

"Mommy! Papa and I have been having so much fun. He made me do my homework before we started playing, though."

"That's good, Mommy's gonna go up and change then I need to talk to you about something okay?"

"Okay, can Papa and me keep playing til you come back?" Christi nodded as she headed for the stairs. XXXX

Five minutes later she was back in the living room and asking Levi to sit on the couch with her. Jack settled on his son's other side.

"I have something very important to tell you, so I need you to listen, do you understand?" Christi questioned.

"Yes, ma'am." Taking a deep breath, Christi began to give her baby boy the news.

"Your daddy was killed in the line of duty. He'll be living with the angels just like Grandpa's daddy," she explained as another wave of tears started. She felt like all she'd done was cry but she couldn't help it.

"When's he coming back?" Levi asked innocently. At that Christi began to cry harder and couldn't speak. Putting an arm around her and guiding her head to rest on his shoulder, Jack addressed his son.

"He can't come back, sport. You remember how you learned about heaven at church?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, and that's where people go when they die and they're angels and they watch over us."

"That's right, now your daddy is your angel. He'll be watching over you and your mommy," Jack told him.

"But I want him here instead," Levi said as tears filled his eyes and he too began to cry. Shifting so he could pull his son on to his lap, Jack wrapped both arms around Christi and Levi and rocked them back and forth as the three of them cried for the death of a wonderful husband, father, and man who had been taken from them way too soon.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. Also, please nominate this story and the author's for the profiler's choice awards. Fore more info go to the chit chat on author's corner forum.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed and Dustin's funeral has just ended and Christi is holding a crying Levi on her lap close to her. She had found out earlier that week that she was six weeks pregnant with Dustin's child. She had cried for hours and Jack had held her the entire time. He had been spending more time with Christi and his son in their darkest time. He knew that they needed him and Christi had even told him that. She was just sitting there staring at the Dustin's coffin that was once covered in the flag that Levi was clutching to his small chest. Christi was wearing his tags and then looks up as two figures come into her line of view. She sees Dustin's parents and she sighs.

"Hi Amanda, hi Patrick."

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Amanda growls at her.

"Excuse me!" she asks.

"You heard me. If my son hadn't been so distracted thinking about you and that wedlock child he would still be alive!" Amanda growls.

At this point Levi started shaking in fear of his grandparents. They had never talked to him mom like that before or said such cruel things about her or him and it scared him. He couldn't understand why they just couldn't let them be sad why they had to be so mean.

Jack looks up and growls when he sees them yelling at Christi and her trying to calm their son down. He goes over and gently scoops Levi from his mother's arms.

"Excuse me, but I would appreciate it if you didn't speak like that in front of my son. He is grieving for the loss of the father he's know his whole life. if you have something to say to Christi say in private and not here or now. You have no right!" Jack growls.

"He was never his father, he's just the man who took over when you screwed up and left the bastard of a child!" Patrick growls.

"MY SON IS NOT A BASTARD CHILD! NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE CHRISTI AND LEVI TO MORN THEIR HUSBAND AND FATHER IN PEACE!" Jack hisses getting pissed off getting ready to hit both of them.

"Jack, stop. Just leave it. You know the stages of grieving and apparently they're going through anger right now. It's fine." She said.

Jack nods and the trio walks off and Jack settles a now sleeping Levi into the backseat of his SUV and then heads back to Christi's place. His parents had already gone through the house and ransacked it taking all of Dustin's belongings. Luckily she had been able to grab a few shirts and other things and hide them over at Derek and Spencer's. She knew that she and Levi were going to need the shirts to get them through the first few months. She had also put all of the irreplaceable photos at Derek and Spencer's as well. She didn't want to lose those photos.

They get back there and Jack picks Levi up and carries him inside and lies him down in his bed and kisses the side of his head and rubs his back slightly before he heads downstairs to check on Christi.

"Hey how are holding up?" he asks.

"I'm doing okay. I just really miss him it feels like I'm so numb."

"How's you sugar and insulin levels?"

"Fine. I checked them while you were putting Levi to bed." She said curling into his side and lying her head on his shoulder.

Jack just holds her and rubs her back. He hated seeing her this upset. His parents made it worse for her by yelling at her.

"Jack what am I going to do? I can't raise Levi and a baby on my own. I can't do this. Who's going to watch the both of them. I can't leave a new born and Levi with Garcia when I go on cases. Jack I can't do this!" she sobs.

_**£2 years later£**_

Christi is walking into the BAU moving gingerly. She was in a lot of pain after last night. The guy she was dating Jimmie Ryan, was psychologically, mentally, physically, verbally abusive. When he got drunk he would get violent and beat her. So far she had been able to keep him from hitting Levi and Robin. Christi had given birth to a girl she named Robin Mackenzie McKnight. She would do anything and everything she could from having Jimmie abuse her kids.

She had been able to hide it from everyone including the kids. She sits down and sighs. She was really sore and her whole body hurt.

She starts going over the case from last week as she kept putting off the paperwork and Strauss was breathing down her neck demanding she got it done so she was finally getting it done.

Rossi comes in and pats her on the back and she cringes.

"Hey kiddo what's the matter?"

"Oh yea. I slept kinda funny and my back just hurts. Not to mention chasing Robin around and bending over and picking her up and trying to get her out from under the bed." Christi said.

Rossi nods not believing her and unable to call her on it since he doesn't have enough evidence to call her on it so all he can unfortunately do is keep a close eye on her.

"How are Levi and Robin doing?"

"They're doing good. Robin adores my mom and finds everything in hers and Evan's place intriguing. Jasmine loves her to bits as well." Christi smiles talking about her step-father and sister always made her smile.

The rest of the day goes by uneventful until Jimmie shows up around lunch. Christi inwardly groans and gets up and goes to see what he wants.

"What do you want Jimmie?" she growls.

"I want you." He growls and pulls her to him roughly.

She suppresses a yelp of pain.

"Jimmie I'm working. This building is full of FBI agents if you try any shit they will shoot you." She warns.

She pulls free and glares at him.

"Now leave. I'm busy working."

"You don't look busy."

"We're taking a lunch break but I'm working and eating at the same time now get out of here Jimmie." She growls.

"Fine, but when you get home tonight, you're all mine. Do you hear me?" he snarled grabbing her arm and squeezing it roughly. She just nods; it hurt too much to speak. "Very good then, bye for now," he said stalking out of the bullpen, leaving Christi behind absently rubbing her arm. XXXX

Later that day, Christi pulls into her driveway. Jimmie had told her he would get Levi from school that way she only had to pick up Robin from her mom's.

"Let's go inside and see what you're brothers up to, huh, kiddo?"

"Yeah," she cried running towards the house giggling. She frowned when she realized how quite the house was. She would normally hear Levi playing some game or having some kind of fun. Jimmie came out of the kitchen and kissed her roughly before pulling back.

"Where's Levi?"

"Upstairs doing homework. He already ate so I told him to work on his homework then it was bedtime."

"Oh, uh, okay," she said with a frown.

"I talked to Jack and he said he can take the kids tomorrow. What do you say we go out on a date?" Jimmie suggested.

"But I don't really feel like it, Jimmie. It's been a long week," Christi complained.

"I said we're going on a date and that's final. Now how hard is that to understand? Are you really that stupid?" he yelled. Biting her lip, Christi tried to blink back the tears his outburst caused.

"Are you really going to be that pathetic and cry? Good grief, grow up," he exclaimed slapping her on the cheek then turning and walking away from her. Christi was glad that Robin had ran upstairs to be with Levi and that she didn't see what had just happened. She would tell Jack if she'd saw what happened, and Christi knew that wouldn't end well. XXXX

It's now the next day and Christi and Jimmie are out on the date and Jack is spending the evening with the kids. He's put Robin to bed and is in the process of tucking Levi in.

"Goodnight, sport, do you need anything before I go back downstairs?" Levi shook his head and turned away from his father. He had a secret, but he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Jimmie had told him that if he told he'd hurt his mommy and little Robin. He didn't want anything to happen to them so he couldn't tell.

"Love you Papa, night," Levi mumbled.

"I love you to. See you in the morning," Jack said leaving the room. He couldn't help but think something was bothering Levi. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had a funny feeling it had something to do with the guy Christi was dating. XXXX

A scream woke Jack a few hours later. Identifying the direction from which the scream came told him it was Levi. He was glad that Robin slept like the dead and didn't wake up. Running into Levi's room he saw his son sitting up in bed tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, what's wrong, kiddo?"

"N-n-nightmare," he stuttered. Glancing down Jack saw that the sheets were wet.

"Hey, let's get you out of these wet pajama's and change these sheets, what do you say?"

"Oh, okay," Levi said softly.

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" Jack questioned as he stripped the bed and replaced the sheets then guided his son into the bathroom so he could help him out of his wet and sweaty pajama's so he could take a bath.

"No," Levi answered shortly. Jack's eyes widened when he removed Levi's pajama top and saw the large bruise forming on his son's back.

"Who did this to you?" he asked gently tracing the bruise.

"N-n-n-no one," Levi replied.

"Levi, you can tell me," Jack coaxed.

"No one, I fell at school," Levi told the lie Jimmie had told him to tell.

"Levi Derek Hotchner. That looks like a hand shaped bruise. So I'm gonna ask you again, who hit you? You're not in trouble, I just need to know who hit you," Jack explained. Levi thought about it for a moment as he climbed into the bath and began scrubbing his skin.

"Jimmie," Levi said just above a whisper.

"Jimmie hit you? Has he ever done it before today?"

"No, sir. He only does it to Mommy. He hit her again last night and made her cry. She doesn't think I saw, but I did. He hits her a lot and calls her stupid," he answered softly. "He called her stupid yesterday. Mommy isn't stupid, she's the smartest person I know. He hits her a lot and calls her a lot of mean names. Oh, no…" Levi broke off when he realized what he'd just done. He'd told the secret, now Robin and his mom would be hurt. He began to cry out of fear and anger at himself. The father could see the fear in his boys eyes and it made him sick.

"Levi, it's okay, you're safe. He can't hurt you now."

"He's gonna hurt Mommy and Robin. He said if I t-t-told he'd hurt them, and I told you. I'm sorry," he exclaimed bursting into tears and curling into a ball in the bathtub. Carefully Jack reached over and lifted the wet and sobbing boy into his arms and began rocking back and forth.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You told the truth which is what Mommy and I have told you to do. Now let's get your pajamas on you and get you back to bed, what do you say?"

"Okay," he stuttered through his tears. Smiling gently at his little boy, Jack helped him put on the pajamas then helped him back to bed. Once he was sure Levi was drifting off to sleep he ran for his phone and dialed his sister. XXXX

"Hello?" came Mallory's sleepy voice.

"Mal, it's Jack. I need you to come over and watch Levi and Robin. I need to go take care of something."

"Jack, it's 2:00 in the morning. What in the world is going on?" she asked as she sat up.

"I'll explain when you get here. Just please hurry."

"Okay, I'll be over as quickly as I can," Mallory replied hanging up and throwing on the first clothes she found. XXXX

"You want to tell me what's going on?" the youngest Hotchner demanded as she stood in her brother's living room.

"That jackass Christi's dating hit Levi today. He's apparently been abusing Christi for a while now. I'm gonna go take care of it right now," Jack growled.

"I don't condone violence, but please be careful, don't do anything stupid, big brother," Mallory begged.

"I can't promise, but I'll do my best not to. If he's hurting her, though…" he broke off, but Mallory knew what he wasn't saying.

"Go, I've got things here. Make sure Christi's okay."

"That's what I intend to do," Jack said picking up his keys and heading out the door. XXXX

The street outside Christi's place was silent and dark. Arriving at the door he could hear a pain-filled scream then the sound of glass breaking. Without a second thought he pulled out the key Christi had given him and put it in the lock. Entering the house he followed the noise to the living room. Christi was on the floor and Jimmie was beating her. He must have just thrown a picture frame of her, Dustin, and Levi at her because glass was surrounding her and she had a cut on her face that was bleeding. Diving forward, Jack tackled Jimmie and began beating the crap out of him. The other guy was surprised at first which meant Jack got the upper hand. Jimmie was able to get in a couple of lucky swings but not much.

"Jack, stop it! What's going on?" Christi rasped from her position on the floor.

"This SOB hit Levi today," Jack informed her.

"He w-w-what?" she stammered tears filling her eyes. Turning to Jimmie, she said, "How dare you hit my son. Why in the world did you hit him?"

"Because he didn't clean up his dishes from his snack fast enough." Christi saw red.

"That's it, we're through."

"Oh, yeah, I don't think so. You're mine," Jimmie growled lunging at her. Jack stopped him, though and threw him against the wall knocking him out.

Once he was sure Jimmie was unconscious he made his way over to Christi. Taking in the bruises and cuts that covered her body made his blood boil all over again.

"I'm calling the team," he said with a note of finality in his voice. Christi wanted to argue with him, but she knew it would be no use. She was glad Jack was there. She wanted out of the relationship but she wasn't sure how to do that without getting herself severely hurt.

"Where are Levi and Robin?" she asked, remembering her kids.

"Mal's watching them. The team will be here soon. They've also called the paramedics. You need to go to the hospital to be checked out. Just answer me one thing. Did he ever er uh," Jack stumbled; he really didn't want to say the word.

"No, all he did in terms of physical abuse was hit, slap, and kick," she replied. Jack released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. At least the bastard hadn't raped her. Settling on the floor next to her, he took Christi into his arms just as she began to cry. That's how the team found them fifteen minutes later.

TBC?


	11. Chapter 11

The team gets there the same time the paramedics get there and they check her out and tell her they want to take her to the hospital and get checked out thoroughly. She puts up a fight saying she's fine but the looks she's getting from the team and Jack makes her cave in and agree. Jack smirks triumphantly and he scoops her up and places her on the gurney.

"Seriously Jack?" she asks.

"seriously." He says.

She sighs and pouts.

She gets taken to the hospital and Rossi and Emily stay behind and wait for the police to arrive to arrest Jimmie.

Waiting in the ER waiting room Derek and Reid look at Jack.

"Thank you Jack. You just might have saved Christi's life. We really can't thank you enough." Derek said.

"It's not a problem. I was just doing what was right." He said hesitating slightly.

The team picks up on it right away.

"Tell us what you're leaving out." JJ said.

Jack sighs not really wanting to tell them but he does.

"The SOB hit Levi. There's a huge bruise forming on his back." Jack sighs.

"He laid his hands on him!" Derek bellows.

Jack sighs and nods.

"How many times!" Hotch growls.

"Just that one time. I can tell when Levi's lying and he wasn't lying he just hit him that one time. All because he didn't clean up his dishes from his snack fast enough for Jimmie's liking."

Derek, Reid and Hotch all snort.

"Yea." Jack said softly.

Her doctor comes out a while later and looks at them.

"Are you all the family of Christina Reid-Morgan?"

"Yea we are." Derek said.

"Christi is going to be fine. Just very sore for the next few weeks, I want her to stay home and rest. She has a few broken ribs and bruised ribs. But other than that all she had is bruising and cuts. She needed some stitches along her line from a gash along her hair line. We want to keep her overnight just for observation. You all can go back and see her if you like but please don't stress her."

They all nod and head back there and see her.

"Hey baby girl how are you feeling?" Derek asks.

"Okay, really sore."

"Well that's expected. So enlighten us why the hell did you hide this from us?" Reid asks.

"I just thought it would eventually stop. So I saw no reason to say anything but it just got out of hand so I started looking for ways to leave him without him getting really violent and me getting seriously hurt. But I'm slightly greatfull about Jimmie hitting Levi because if he hadn't Jack wouldn't have come and stopped him and possible saved my life. Jimmie had this murderous look in his eyes tonight. And it scared the shit out of me."

"Okay, we understand but we still don't like it." Hotch said.

"So when am I getting sprung?" she asks.

"Tomorrow." Jack said making her frown.

"It's just to make sure you're fine." Derek said.

"Okay. Can Mal bring the kids? I just wanna see them." Christi said.

"In the morning when you can go home." Jack said.

"Sounds fair." She said.

They all stick around until visiting hours are through but Jack stays.

"Jack I'm fine." She said.

"I still want to stay."

She nods and looks at him then says, "Can you just sleep with me? Like hold me? Please?" she asks.

Jack climbs into the bed next to her and pulls her into his arms and holds her close to him and he gently runs his fingers through her hair being careful of her stitches in her forehead. He knew that always sent her to sleep. She wraps her arm around his waist and lies her head in the crook of his neck and lets a content sigh escape her lips as she dozes off on him. Jack smiles and gently kisses her forehead and allows himself to fall asleep as well. He had never stopped loving her and he always wanted to try and get her back.

§Next Morning§

Derek walks in with Robin and Levi and how Christi and Jack fell asleep is how he finds them. Derek smiles. He found the note that Dustin had written to Jack when he went to go and get the kids that morning. He was glad. He knew that both Christi and Jack needed each other.

"MOMMY!" both Levi and Robin shout running over to her.

Both Christi and Jack stir and wake up when the kids yell that. They look over and see the kids.

"Hi Mommy." Robin said.

"Hey baby girl. Were you good for Aunt Mallory?" Christi asks.

"Yes, mommy." Robin said.

"Good girl."

"What about you Levi were you good for Aunt Mallory?" Jack asks.

"Yes, daddy." Levi said nodding.

"Up daddy up!" Robin said.

Robin called Jack daddy because he was the only father figure she has ever known. Jack and Christi plan on telling her about Dustin and how he's her father but that he was killed even before they knew she was going to be born.

Jack smiles and he picks Robin up and he lies her in-between himself and Christi.

"Mommy is Jimmie going to be around anymore?" Levi asks.

"No, he's not coming around anymore. Daddy, Grandpa, Pop pop, Poppy, and all your aunts and Uncle Dave made sure of that." Christi says.

Levi nods and smiles as he climbs up and sits on the foot of the bed.

Derek smiles and takes a sneaky picture of the scene before him.

"Ready to go home baby girl?" Derek asks.

"More than ever." She says.

Her doctor comes in with all of her discharge paperwork. She fills out all of the paperwork and she heads home and Jack goes with her. He was staying with her to make sure she didn't over work herself the next few weeks.

"Okay get your cute butt up those stairs and into bed." Jack said once they got into the house.

"Yes, Jack," she said as she ran giggling up the stairs.

Jack smirks and rolls his eyes.

He gets the kids settled. Levi in the den playing his Wii and Robin in front of the TV watching kids shows.

Jack heads upstairs and finds Christi changing her clothes and she was in the process of changing her shirt and she pulls it off and sees her back covered in scares what looked to be being whipped by a belt.

Jack become furious he growls and clenches his fists so tightly they turn white but he sees her face and fear plastered on her face and the tears shinning in her eyes. He relaxes and he goes over and gently pulls her into his arms and holds her close as she sobs. He gets her to calm down and into bed. He lies next to her and holds her like he did in the hospital.

"Jack." She says quietly.

"Yea?" he asks.

"Don't ever leave. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you and the kids would be heart broken. Levi already thinks that Dustin abandoned him."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay." He said holding her close.

She nods and snuggles into his arms. She just needed to be held like that for once in a long time. Jack made her feel safe, loved, cared for, protected and adored whenever he held her like he was. She wraps her arm around his waist and lies her head in the crook of his neck. Jack smiles and holds her close to him.

TBC?


End file.
